Happy Birthday Oni-chan
by carnah
Summary: The events of Bossun's 15th birthday really changed things in both Bossun's life, but something as big as that would have obviously affected his sister too! How did Rumi feel on finding out her brother was adopted? What went on in her mind that night?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first ever fan fiction! I'm so excited about publishing this! I love sket dance and all the characters, and I'm a sucker for sad flashbacks, so this a retelling of Bossun's 15th birthday from Rumi's POV. Rumi is one of the most layered characters in Sket Dance, and it's ridiculous to say she's insensitive and manipulative. I relate to her a lot, pity they never went very far with her story. So here's mine!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Oni-chan! PART 1**

* * *

Weekends were always rather uneventful in the Fujisaki family household. Rumi's' mother would have the day off from her job as a designer. Her older brother Yūsuke was a pain most of the time, although there never was a particular reason. If there was anything he was good for, it was buying her desserts. He'd act tough and put up a fight, but Rumi always won. That's just the way it was.

This would be a special weekend though. The next day was Oni-chans' birthday. Of course, he turning 15 wouldn't change his situation much. He'd still be her servant, Rumi thought with a self-satisfied smirk. If she was happy about anything, it was the cake.

Her mother was just finishing up in the kitchen, and Rumi was starved. She quickly switched off the TV and was waiting at the table when Yūsuke entered the room. He looked angry and determined. Always the drama queen, her brother. He stomped in and slapped a photograph on the table.

"There's something wrong in this picture..."he said quietly.

It was a picture Mom, years younger, early twenties maybe. She looked really cute, trying to get to her ice cream cone while posing for the picture too.

"Have you been going through my things again, Yūsuke? I thought I told you not to just last week!" frowned her mother. "Although, I do look stunning, don't I?" She continued light-heartedly as she set the plates for dinner. Oni-chan's expression didn't soften.

"Look closely…You're keeping something from me, mom"

"Ooooo...Digging into moms' secrets are we? What is it? What is it?" Asked Rumi excitedly.

"Rumi, shut up and stay out of this", he replied coldly.

Rumi was speechless. What's gotten into him? she thought. Her brother had never spoken to her like that before. But she knew better than to raise an argument right there.

"There are pictures you're hiding from me, aren't there? ", He continued, "pictures you don't want me to see. A whole albums worth from around the time I was born...you hid all the photos with the secret in them…but you missed this one."

"What are you talking about Yūsuke?" sighed mom, "this is just an old phot-"

"The date", Yūsuke interrupted, "I was born on November 11th 1992...and this picture was taken in September."

"Why aren't you pregnant at all mom?",Yūsuke asked coldly, "It's strange no matter how you look at it.""

Her mom froze. Rumi understood where the conversation was headed and she didn't like it at all. Suddenly her brother felt like a stranger she had never met before and that frightened her.

"Are you really my mother?"

How could he say such a thing! Rumi looked wide-eyed at her mother as she took a deep breath.

"I suppose there's no point denying anything now." She said softly.

Her mother left the room, and Rumi could only stare hesitantly at her brother, although he didn't seem to notice her at all.

"You were right" her mother returned carrying a hard-bound album." These are the pictures I tried to hide from you"

Oni-chan held it tightly. Rumi just sat there paralyzed. She didn't know what to say...besides, what exactly does someone say in a situation like that! Suddenly the suffocation was too much.

Her mom sat down opposite to Yūsuke.

This obviously didn't involve her, and whatever was in those pictures was something big and uncomfortable enough for her mother to hide them all these years. She was afraid of what would be in it. She never did well with drama anyway.

"Maybe I should go to my room now…heh heh..." Stuttered Rumi with a wider than intended smile trying to diffuse the tension that had exploded across their small dining table. This was certainly way too much to take in. And maybe Oni-chan would want to see whatever it was her mom was going to show alone.

"No, you should also see this." determined her mother.

_Dear god._ She was scared, but still curious.  
She let out a small gasp at the first photograph. "That man, he looks just like you oni-chan...but why did that person marry someone else?" The next picture was of that woman pregnant!

"That man is Ryouske Kirishima, he's your father Yūsuke, and next to him is Haru Kirishima." She paused as if the very thought was painful "the one who gave birth to you, your…mother...I'm not your mother..."

"Then who are you?" His voice was steady and unforgiving.

She took another deep breath before explaining how she, Haru and Ryouske were best friends from high school. How Ryouske and Haru were from an orphanage nearby, how they loved each other and got married...

"I'm sorry, Yūsuke", mom said.

"Oh yeah, I still have that CD I borrowed from a friend…"

"I'm sorry", her mom pleaded once more.

"I'm hungry, let's eat dinner", he said, his face revealing no expression whatsoever.

Did something snap? thought Rumi, though she wouldn't blame him if it did.

"But wait! Something's not right!" exclaimed Rumi suddenly. How could her brother not come up with that question himself! But Rumi still wanted to know,

"Where did his mom and dad go?"

Her brother looked up indignantly, while her mother's face fell. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

Rumi could barely keep up with the bizarre story her mother was saying. Oni-chan's father died in a car accident the day he was born, and his mother died giving birth hours later? It was like some tragic Hollywood movie. She herself was so confused, she couldn't even imagine how her brother must feel about it all. She hoped he would be alright, but clearly he wasn't...

His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, "What the….WHAT THE HELL! That's a lie!"

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you Yuusuke...I'm sorry" her mother begged.

"I don't understand anything" Yūsuke said, his voice shaking.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYTHING!...SHIT! SHITTT!" He screamed and swore before turning around and running to the door.

"Oni-chan!" Rumi called and ran after him but he didn't seem to hear her at all and the front door slammed shut. "Mom! Do something, he's running away!" she screamed!

But her mother just stood there dazed. What was he doing, running away like that? Thought Rumi rather hurt.

It was few more minutes before the reality of everything that had transpired that evening began to sink in.

She and Yūsuke weren't related. He wasn't related to either her or her mom.

Oni-chan wasn't her real brother...

Rumi sadly thought back to all the times she had said that to her older brother without realizing it was all true.

"You idiot! How on earth are you even related to me! I'm sure mom felt sorry and picked you up from some gutter!"

" Oh yeah? At least I wasn't brought home from the zoo like some OTHER creatures living in this house!" yelled Yūsuke.

"Both of you give it a rest...I'm tired!" their mother would interrupt."Yūsuke, stop teasing your sister and apologize to her"

"What! Why should I be apologizing? She started this whole thing in the first place! ", cried Yūsuke.  
"It's OK, I don't want your worthless apology… go buy me a cream puff" ordered Rumi.  
"As if!"  
"Aaauuughhh" Their mother wailed.

"Mom!" groaned her brother realizing what that sound meant," this is so unfair!"

"I want a cream puff too" She sheepishly admitted, "take the money from the kitchen counter"

Yūsuke would grumble as he pocketed the money and stomped out of the house. But when he got back and the three of them sat laughing and eating their desserts, neither Rumi nor Yūsuke even remembered what they were fighting over before.

Would things change, now that he knew they weren't related? Would Yūsuke treat her differently? Would she be able to treat him the same way? "Aaarrr" she held her head in her hands. Why is it all so complicated!

Mom was still sitting pale and petrified on the couch. Maybe I should try to take her mind off of things, thought Rumi.

"Mom?" She started, "I'm not from the zoo am I?"  
Mom clearly wasn't impressed, "no of course not"

"It's just that I always said Oni-chan was adopted and all of a sudden he is, and he always says you brought me home from the zoo, doesn't he?" She said laughing nervously. She only realized how ridiculous this entire discussion was half way through it. Oh well, it always helped being the youngest kid. Very easy to get away with stupid things like this.

"Rumi, Is there anything you want to know?" she paused," About your father?"

Oh no, Rumi thought. This conversation was heading somewhere completely unexpected.

"Not really" she replied nonchalantly.

Unlike Yūsuke, she knew who her father was and she had seen pictures of him too. But at the end of the day, she simply didn't care. Someone who wasn't there was hardly worth the time. Mom and Oni-chan were all who mattered. Still, the topic made her uncomfortable. She was always inept in handling such sensitive situations. All this time she thought Oni-chan would be better at that, if you ignore the stupid face he makes. But apparently, she was wrong on that account too, seeing as he wasn't back home yet.

"I'm hungry" Rumi grumbled.

"You just had dinner" her mother said although she realized that Rumi was simply changing the topic.

"Aaaawwwwooo...then dessert!" Rumi wailed. Her mother's face fell at the mention of desserts. Uh-oh! She cursed in her mind...Oni-chan always bought the desserts.

"I want a cream puff too" her mother admitted after a few seconds.

Silence...this was usually where Yūsuke would take over but seeing as he wasn't there...  
"I'll go" offered Rumi. Her mother nodded.

The cool night air was refreshing, and Rumi was glad to get out of the morbid air that was suffocating her home. Maybe she'd run into Oni-chan buying her cream puffs on the way back at the convenience store, she thought cheerfully. It was about time he came back home anyways.

"Fujisaki-chan!" the fat middle-aged shopkeeper greeted!" Don't see you down here often! Brother is busy eh?" He asked with a smile.

"Heh heh .. yeah.", she gave a wide fake laugh. So he hadn't been there that evening. "Oni-chan was a little busy"

"You should watch out...these kids, once they get into high school you don't even recognize some of 'em", he laughed out loud, "but Yūsuke's a good kid..he's a good kid" he repeated absent-mindedly.  
Rumi didn't know what to say, so she just kept smiling.  
"You should get going, it's rather late...what can I get you?" he asked.  
"Three cream puffs", Rumi said.  
"Three? That's a surprise! Yūsuke hates those things!"  
"He does?" asked Rumi surprised.  
"It's always jelly, mandarin", he chuckled.

Rumi took the change from the old man and wished him goodnight. How can he not like cream puffs, she mused. More importantly what kind of sister was she! She didn't even know her brothers favorite dessert! Maybe she should start paying a little more attention to him...a little more than dessert servant. But that would be weird too...if she suddenly got interested in his boring life after finding out that he was adopted. Besides, she was sure Oni-chan wouldn't appreciate the sympathy. No. She'd just act like nothing ever happened.

She got back only to find her mother frantically pacing their living room.

"Oni-chan hasn't come home yet." she voiced out loud.

"It's all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have told him...maybe he's not ready yet! If he's not back by tomorrow I'm going to the police"

She had to calm her mother. "It'll be fine!" smiled Rumi gently. She was sure Oni-chan would never just leave them like that anyway. "I'm sure he just wanted to be alone for a while, you know"

He'd clear his head, and be back before his favorite TV show at 9. She and her mother were all he had left. They all only ever had each other to begin with.

"He'll come back. It's just like him to over react and ruin a perfectly good weekend! He'll be back with some more cream puffs before you know it...like nothing ever happened", Rumi said matter of fact.  
"How can you say that!" her mother asked shocked and unconvinced.

She kept going on about though he was turning 15, how childish he could be, and Rumi knew that too, but her brother was _her _brother, she thought defiantly.

"Sheesh! Mom! All you do is worry! "Exclaimed Rumi. Her mom was being ridiculous. "Everything will be fine" she said stressed. How could her mother possibly think that Oni-chan would just walk away from them! Why was everybody over reacting? "Have a little faith...he is your son after all", she said before helping herself to the small cup of tea she made for herself. Yuck, way too much sugar. All Oni-chan's fault she thought shaking her head.

Rumi and her mom ate the cream puffs in silence. It was a dull Saturday night and the stillness was killing Rumi. 5 more minutes for Oni-chans birthday she thought sullenly, and the idiot was still not back from his tragic post-adoption solitude. She thought longingly of the yummy cake they had gotten as a surprise, now sitting untouched in their refrigerator.

So what if he was adopted? Why was it such a big deal?, wondered Rumi.

* * *

Please do review, rate, comment, criticize! :) Thanks in advance! 3

**Part 2 **While Bossun was running around getting beat up and discovering himself, Rumi has her own little journey of self-discovery as she scours the neighborhood searching for her big brother.

Hope to get part 2 published ASAP.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! I just can't believe how a year went by since i posted part 1! I wanted chapter 2 up so much sooner! I had the idea in my head, but I guess I just never got around to writing it. In any case, without any further ado, we continue precisely where the last chapter left off. Bossun's been gone the whole night after learning of his past, and as confident as Rumi was about her brother the night before, she's not so sure he's coming back anymore. But a random stranger helps her through it... :) -Rumi's POV-

* * *

**Happy Birthday Oni-chan! Part 2**

* * *

Rumi woke with a start that morning. The first rays of sun light were just making their way through the curtains. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep but she quickly slid out of bed and tiptoed to the living room. Rumi had lain awake most of the night staring at the small crack of light that shone into to her room, listening to her mother's intermittent sobs and hiccups from outside. She considered getting up and consoling her mother but she knew that nothing she could say or do, would be of any help. If only he'd come back she thought, her worry quickly transforming into contempt. _Idiot._

Her mother had fallen asleep right on the couch, although she couldn't have been sleeping for long, Rumi knew. Her cheeks and eyes were swollen and red from crying all night. Rumi decided not to wake her up just then. If anything, her mother could use a little rest. She wrote a quick note explaining that she'd left early to search for Yusuke and that there was nothing to worry about, before quietly shutting the door behind her.

The sun was up, but the morning was still rather chilly. She hugged her coat tightly, but her legs were covered with goose bumps in the cold November air. She'd find her brother soon enough.

Where would I go if I found out I was adopted one day?_ , _she thought.

_Probably the convenience store._

_Buy lots of cream puffs._

Rumi knew she most likely wouldn't find her brother at the convenience store, but she didn't have any other ideas, so she headed there anyway. She wasn't familiar with the man working the morning shift. He looked just a few years older than her brother and had a warm-hearted smile.

"Um, excuse me, did you by any chance see a boy around here? Not too tall, messy black hair? I think he was wearing a white vest..."

The young man thought for moment before replying, "Yeah, actually I did. He was asleep on the bench right over there when I came in.", he said pointing to the park right across. "Bought a can of green tea about a half hour ago."

"Did he say where he might be going?" asked Rumi indignantly.

"Hmm…no, didn't say much, although I think he turned that way towards the main street", he said, his cheerfulness now replaced with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Its fine" assured Rumi, thanking him before she left.

Oni-chan was less than a hundred feet from home the whole night! If perhaps they'd started searching for him the night before, or if she had woken up just a little bit earlier, Rumi thought.

_No_.

If he had had any intention of coming back home he would have returned by now.

Yusuke running away for good still seemed like a ridiculous idea to Rumi. He certainly had the guts to do that, but would he? Rumi didn't think so.

She felt bad for everything that happened, but now she only felt angry.

So what if he was adopted? So what if he wasn't related to her, how could he think that that would change anything! Was he really more stupid than he looked? _Idiot._

It was a busy weekend, and no one took any notice of her as she scanned the many hundred pedestrians in search of her brother. It was only a few minutes before she concluded that it would be pointless to keep searching this way in the crowded street. For all she knew, Yusuke might not even be there. She was just contemplating what she should do next, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Oni-Chan?

It was her mother. Why would he call her all of a sudden, she thought condescendingly to herself.

Rumi decided to spare her mother of the knowledge that Yusuke was just outside their door the whole night, lest it throw her into more guilt for not searching earlier.

"No, I haven't seen Oni-chan yet, But I'm going to check at his school now" she informed her mother.

"I'm coming too" her mother determined. "No, I don't think you should, someone should stay home, just in case he comes back", replied Rumi. Her mother persisted, but Rumi wouldn't hear of it. Her mother finally gave in. Both agreed to call each other in case of any news, before hanging up.

Rumi was relieved that her mother seemed to have recovered from her initial break down, but unless she could find Yusuke….her thoughts trailed off.

It was almost midday when Rumi sat down next. She was tired and hungry, she hadn't eaten all morning. For once in her life though, her grumbling stomach wasn't a priority. She had been to Yusuke's middle school, the video game parlour he sometimes hung out at, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't at any of the eateries she knew her brother liked either. _Idiot._

_Where next?_

It's not like they had any relatives or family nearby. Nobody that she knew of anyway. And that's when it hit her.

_Family. _Of course, he'd probably try to find out more about his own biological parents! She knew she was right. When it came to her brother, she always was.

"Mom! Where is the orphanage you said Oni-chan's parents were from?"

"Hidamari Garden?"Rumi repeated after her mother, making a mental note of the address.

"I know he'll be there mom", she assured. "I'll give you call when I find him". She breathed, hardly able to contain her excitement at figuring it out".

15 minutes later she found herself walking through a line of ordinary but peaceful homes. She had never been to that particular part of town before, though she knew her mother grew up somewhere close by and the orphanage was just a few blocks away. A man who looked to be in his twenties was walking towards her. Rumi was just about to stop him and ask for directions, when she picked up on his conversion over the phone-

"He was the spitting image of that man from 15 years ago! The son of the man who died saving me...Finally got to know his name. I couldn't believe it!"

Rumi froze as the man walked right past her. _Could he possibly be talking about Oni-chan? Too much of a coincidence for it to not be._

"Where is he?" she yelled at the man on the phone. He turned around rather puzzled. "Yusuke! You met him just now!" Her gut told her it had to be Yusuke. There was some recognition on his face. "You are?" he paused. "I'm his sister! Where did you meet him? He barely lifted his finger in the direction pointing behind her, before Rumi took off without a word. There was a park at the other end, Rumi saw. She ran towards it as fast as she could.

There at the entrance to the park, was a vase full of flowers. She stopped abruptly. _Could this be where Oni-chan's dad died?, _she wondered. If it was her brother who'd left the flowers, where was he now?

Had she missed him yet again? She didn't know what else to do.

"ONI CHAN!" she screamed. "YUSUKE!"

"Where are you? Oni-chan! Come back!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. NO, she told herself fiercely. She wouldn't cry. Yusuke was still somewhere close by. She just had to find him.

But with every second that passed it felt like her brother was another second further from her. Once she found his sorry little ass, he would pay. She would never let him live this out. Cream puffs for all eternity.

She was going to find him at the orphanage and bring him back home if it was the last thing she'd do.

She ran, she didn't even have a clue where she was, but she just kept running, and calling for her brother.

CRASH!, a bunch of books and CDs clattered to the ground from the hands of a boy she had run into. "I'm so sorry" she muttered as she scrambled to pick everything up. "That's okay", he said smiling as he accepted his books back from Rumi. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately. Rumi realized she must look so pitifully tired, and covered in sweat.

"I, well….my..br-brother" Rumi stuttered. He had a kind face. Short brown hair, and thick rectangular spectacles. He looked a little nerdy but his expression was genuinely concerned. She stared at him for a moment, before she let go and told him everything. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as she gave way to her fears and thoughts. She didn't mean to burden that boy with everything, besides why should he even care. But before she realized it, they were sitting on the grassy slope leading to the embankment, where he sat and listened patiently to everything that had been on her mind since the whole ordeal began.

The pangs of hunger were getting worse, she should probably stop and have something to eat,

She didn't realize how much time had gone by. The sky was melding into a peaceful orange and the moon, just shy of full, had begun to rise on the other side. Neither of them had said anything for a while. Rumi's eyes felt hollow and her cheeks sunken from fatigue.

"Older brothers can be difficult to understand" he said. "But from what I understand, your brother seems a lot like mine..."

"We're not like you, we don't do things together, or do computer projects or anything! We fight, and I never treat him like an older brother, He probably hates me" Rumi voiced upset.

"He does not!" the boy cut in, "I can assure you. No matter what you do, or what you say, big brothers always, _always _stand up for us and look after us. It's one of the best things we have as the younger siblings" he said with real pride.

Yusuke had always looked out for her, realized Rumi.

"You should stop imagining the worst, and go home" he advised gently, "Everything will be okay"

Rumi smiled slightly, "Thank you", she said, "And I'm really sorry for troubling you, I feel so stupid"

"No", he said, "thank you! For reminding me of how much my brother means to me…" he said, "We really are very lucky to have them…" he mused, "Take care and don't worry".

Rumi was half way home when she suddenly realized that she never even cared to ask for the boy's name. She would never know who it was that helped her out of the distraught state she was in. She was ashamed of letting her feelings get the better of her, that too in front of a complete stranger, but in a way she was glad too. Perhaps this was one of those people you met only once in your life, a passerby who kind of touched your life. She would remember him forever, she knew, and she only hoped that he and his brother would always be happy together. She wanted to make an effort and maybe she Yusuke could be more like them. I'll be nicer to him, she resolved, and maybe we could do things together" The thought was weird but she wanted to try.

_That is, if he was coming back, _her evil conscience interjected.

_No that's stupid. _But the nagging doubt wouldn't leave the back of her mind.

Had he really decided to leave her and her mother for good? After spending his whole life here, he was just going to leave. Was that all she meant to her brother?

She opened the front door to find her mother in tears, and then standing next to her… Yūsuke.  
"Oni-chan! You're back!", she said.  
He was bruised and beaten up, did he get into a fight? What on earth happened? Thought Rumi, her face shocked. _He was back, but was he still the brother she used to know? Or had she lost him?_  
"I looked everywhere for you!", said Rumi.  
"I'm sorry for making you worry…". He made that face which he always makes in weird situations.  
_There was only one way to find out._  
"I'm exhausted, after all the trouble you've caused", she said menacingly as she crossed him towards the couch. "Go buy me a jumbo cream puff" she ordered still not looking at him.

"I knew you'd say that, which is why I already bought one on the way home" he said tentatively offering her one.

He said home...Oni-chan wasn't going anywhere...of course nothing would change! This was her brother they were taking about. There was a huge wave of relief and Rumi couldn't help but feel stupid over her fears a moment ago. Tears were streaming down her cheeks...  
"Idiot" she scowled as she ran up to him and started punching. She didn't want him to see her crying. "Idiot! Idiot! idiot!"

* * *

So my first fic is officially complete. Please Review, Rate, Comment and Criticize! Thanks in advance!

**Update : **Since no one seemed to notice, (I blame only my writing skills for this :( but that boy was not just a random nobody. That was Switch's little brother ) oops.


End file.
